Sweet Tooth
Needles Kane, often referred to as Sweet Tooth, is the main villain-protagonist from the video game series: Twisted Metal. He previously fought The Joker in the 62nd episode of Death Battle, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bane vs Sweet Tooth * Blaze the Cat VS Sweet Tooth * Sweet Tooth vs Captain Falcon * Sweet Tooth vs Jason Voorhees * Jeff the Killer vs Sweet Tooth * Lightning McQueen vs Sweet Tooth (Completed) * The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Completed fanon version) * Sweet Tooth vs Mad Max * Naughty Bear vs. Sweet Tooth * Reaper vs Sweet Tooth * Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth (Completed) * Ronald McDonald vs Needles Kane (Abandoned) * Sweet Tooth vs. The Pyro * Sweet Tooth vs. Springtrap (Abandoned) * Tracer Vs Sweet Tooth * Trevor Philips vs Sweet Tooth * Violet VS Sweet Tooth (Completed) Battles Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Clown (Dead By Daylight) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Ghost Rider (Marvel) * Junko Enoshima (Dangaronpa) * Pennywise (IT) * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Vezon (BIONICLE) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Edwin History Though his backstory and motivation has varied from various games in the Twisted Metal series, one thing has remained consistent, Marcus "Needles" Kane was a psychotic serial killer who loved what he did: kill people while dressed as a clown with a machete or his iconic combat ice cream truck, the "Sweet Tooth" while competing in various Twisted Metal tournaments to get one wish from Calypso. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane * Age: approx. 42 * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg * Approx. body count: 1,000 * Best friend: a paper bag Weapons * Signature machete * Molotovs * Rocket launcher * 12-gauge shot gun * Chainsaw * Land mines Sweet Tooth * Chevrolet step van icecream truck modified into a light tank * Specializes in armor and damage output * Weapons ** Dual Gatling guns ** Missiles ** Laughing Ghost ** Flight ** Gatling guns ** Laughing Death * Sweet Bot transformation ** Sweet Slam ** Flight Feats * Won Twisted Metal numerous times * Killed Calypso twice * Murdered an entire hospital * Ran Twisted Metal once * Survived electric chair & escaped * Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows Weaknesses * His demonic powers don't make him truly immortal. His endurance has limits. * Little combat experience on-foot. The majority of his murders outside of his car were against ordinary and normally unarmed civilians. * Predictably driven to murder * Average intelligence, has been outsmarted in the past. Gallery Needles (1995).png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal (1995) Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Black.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal Head-On.png|Sweet Tooth himself as he appears in Twisted Metal: Head-On Sweet Tooth (PSASBR).jpg|A Close-Up of Sweet Tooth as he appears in the PSABR Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Black.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Black Twisted Metal - The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|The Dark Tooth Vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Head-On Twisted Metal - Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On.png|Tower Tooth as seen in Twisted Metal Head On Needles (TMII).jpeg|As he appears in Twisted Metal III Playstation all stars battle royale sweet tooth by acdramon-d5kp0pi.png|As he appears in PSASBR Needles (TM4).jpeg|As he appears in Twisted Metal 4 Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2013 version of Twisted Metal.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Kratos Needles PSASBR.png|Facing Kratos in PSASBR GoldTooth.jpeg|The Gold Tooth vehicle as seen in Twisted Metal: Lost Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game.png|Sweet Tooth as he appears in the Lost Endings of the first Twisted Metal game Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection.png|Sweet Tooth sitting on the front side of his vehicle with an ice cream cone on hand as seen as a knife via water reflection Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game.png|Sweet Tooth in a place that is set on fire in the unreleased Habor City game Twisted Metal - The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal.png|The Sweet Tooth Vehicle transformed into Sweet Bot as seen in the 2012 version of Twisted Metal Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage.png|Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage Twisted Metal - Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending.png|Sweet Tooth's face as seen in Yellow Jacket's Ending machete_sweet_tooth_twisted_metal_by_chris_86-d96cus4.jpg|Sweet Tooth's machete Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Clown Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Machete Wielders Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Sony Combatants Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Curse Bearers Category:Characters with multiple Personalities